October & April
by Ayame Urupa
Summary: Dicen que los usuarios de stand se atraen pero también lo hacen los opuestos. Leone se da cuenta de lo diferente que es Bruno y que por eso le trae tanto.


Luz y oscuridad.

Agua y fuego.

Blanco y negro.

Alegría y tristeza.

Libra y Aries.

Buccellati y Abbacchio.

Dicen que los usuarios de stand se atraen, pero también lo hacen los polos opuestos.

Desde aquel día lluvioso en que conoció a Bruno, sabía muy dentro de él que ellos estaban destinados a conocerse, a estar juntos. La personalidad, la forma de vestir, incluso el color de su cabello y de sus ojos, todo en ellos era lo contrario del otro.

Un sol apareciendo justo en medio de la tormenta. No solo el clima, su mente también era un huracán que ansiaba ser calmado.

A partir de ese momento supo que tenía que seguirlo a donde fuera. Bruno era amable, cariñoso, paciente, siempre tenía una sonrisa o un pensamiento positivo no importaba la circunstancia que se le presentara.

Él era arisco, malhumorado, serio, introvertido y sin el más mínimo de interés en hacer contacto, más de lo necesario, con la gente.

Bruno era del pueblo, de la gente, pero Abbacchio era de Buccellati.

Luego de un tiempo supo que su admiración había pasado al siguiente nivel: gusto.

Bruno le gustaba, le atraía, lo adoraba. Lo admiraba incluso cuando se encontraban en la mañana para hacer el café y preparar el desayuno para el resto de adolescentes que conformaban su equipo, porque queriendo o no, el de ojos azules también tomaba el papel de una madre. Justo como también él podría haber hecho de padre.

Sus ojos lo seguían a donde fuera, su corazón se encendía y revoloteaba como los arboles con el viento de abril. Y justo eso era Bruno, abril.

Alegre, cálido, abrumador. Sus ojos azules eran el cielo despejado de una tarde calurosa, su cabello negro como la profundidad de la ardiente noche, su sonrisa el revitalizante amanecer y su voz el viento confortante que refrescaba.

Él, en cambio, era seco, frío, triste. Sus ojos reflejaban el color de las hojas caídas de los árboles, su cabello era como el cielo que anunciaba la llegada del invierno, su voz era como un trueno en medio de un cumulo de nubes pasajeras trayendo la lluvia. Casi nunca nadie lo había visto sonreír, era como ver la luna llena de una noche tenebrosa. Único, no solía pasar a menudo.

Leone era octubre.

Eran el uno para el otro, mundos separados, pero al final complementarios.

Fue entonces que sus sentimientos habían escalado un escalón más: amor.

Estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Bruno. Su vida dependía del otro. Pensaba que haría lo necesario para que no tuviera ninguna preocupación. Desde ese momento se volvió la persona más preciada para él.

Aquel amor, por supuesto, trajo consigo el deseo carnal. Sueños húmedos surcaban sus noches de sueño donde ambos eran los protagonistas de una absurda guerra pasional donde todo terminaba en un increíble y ajetreado sexo.

Las primeras veces le fue imposible verlo a la cara sin recordar todo lo recreado por su mente, todo se sentía bastante vívido. Se sentía como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes, Buccellati era un hombre el cual seguramente tenía tantos pendientes que sus necesidades físicas las dejaba al final.

La pureza de Bruno solamente era opacada por la lujuria de Leone.

Quería tomarlo, poseerlo, hacerlo suyo de pies a cabeza, arrebatarle el halo de santo que lo adornaba, arrancar las alas en su espalda que todos ponían.

Pureza y lujuria.

Octubre y abril.

Ruido y silencio.

Decidió entonces que jamás revelaría sus sentimientos, antepondría el sueño de su amado antes que sus bajas pasiones y objetivos personales. De esa forma seguiría con su vida, acataría cualquier orden, no dudaría ni una sola vez de su palabra.

Lo amaría en silencio.

Vida y muerte.

Inicio y fin.

Fue entonces que un día de abril todo llegaba a su fin. Su vida, sus sentimientos, su deseo de verlo una última vez.

Recordó que ver el cielo despejado era igual a ver sus ojos, la brisa le acariciaba el rostro dulcemente como si fuera la mano que tomo tantas veces para salir adelante; su sangre quedaba vertida en el verde campo, la fuerza escapaba de su cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y un último suspiro escapo de su boca…

"Bruno…"


End file.
